Not Like The Other Girls
by Aitashiaku
Summary: Tenten wants to become a shinobi, but in the village of Konoha, girls are not allowed to become ninjas unless under special circumstances.She disguises herself as a boy & enters the ninja academy.She meets Neji. Will Tenten last?[NejiTen]slight[SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1: Strict Regulations

**Not Like The Other Girls**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

Tenten wishes to become a shinobi, but in the village of Konoha, women or 'girls' are not allowed to become ninjas unless under special circumstances. With a strong determined will, she disguises herself as a boy and enters the ninja academy. After some close calls on revealing her true gender, she discovers that students have to share dormitories and she ends up sharing a dormitory with an arrogant, egoistic and anti-social boy by the name of Neji. What shall become of Tenten when like this there are more chances of blowing her cover? Can Tenten keep this act up to achieve her goal?

* * *

Text Narration 

"Text" Normal dialogue

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

(Text) Authors Notes (A/N)

* * *

**Hiya pplz! **

Well...this is the NejiTen fanfic I've been talking about…. I decided to write about this pairing coz I recently went through a NejiTen craze and yeah…this came out of it…I even drew some pictures! But I still have to colour them before I could post them up…anywaiz. Hope that you'll enjoy this new fic of mine! n.n I got this idea whilst watching 'Mulan' so there might be similar scenes from that fav movie of mine…hehe. Anywaiz…

**Happy Reading peepz! Please let me know what you think of it by reviewing! Arigatou in advance!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD

* * *

**

**Not Like The Other Girls  
Chapter One - Strict Regulations**

The village of Konoha.

Famous for its beautiful and peaceful environments and home to the rarest giant Cherry Blossom Trees across the known lands, a village well known for its humbleness and serenity. But behind this façade is the home to the most skilled shinobis of the five countries. These skilled ninjas were what made Konoha's name famous throughout the lands with their many successful missions. Their services range from escorting a client of high priority to finding a dear lost pet. Whatever the mission, Konoha's ninjas always does their best and has always uphold the Konoha name in honour. These ninjas are skillfully trained and taught at a young age, to become the master jounins of the future. There is only one problem.

Only males of the village are allowed to learn the art of the ninja. It was one of those strict rules where women were looked down upon and were always considered as second best to a man. It was believed that in missions women would be putting more at risk than a man would. Other reasons included the stereotypical myth of women being 'weaker' than men and so forth. This rule was laid down by the First Hokage and has been carried down through various generations from then. Many had questioned this sexual discrimination and it was not slightly altered until the Gondaime was elected. The fifth Hokage was a woman herself and was the first female Hokage in the History of Konoha.

Tsunade.

She was the grand daughter of the First, yet she still managed to alter this strict rule. She was the first female who graduated from the academy and had even exceeded the jounin level with her exceptional skills, but it did not stop there. Her great knowledge in the medical field assisted her dream of becoming a medical nin. Her medical skills went beyond any man could ever match, making her existence legendary.

Tsunade had managed to alter the rule so that females were able to become shinobis too, but only under great circumstances. Some included the girls' parents to sign a life contract and for the girl to participate and pass a survival exam in order to prove herself worthy.

Tsunade's achievements became well known and many others had attempted to follow her lead but were mainly convinced to do otherwise by their parents after learning of the hardships she had to go through.

This was recorded in the History of Konoha for it proved that women did not always come second to a man. So far only three women in the History of Konoha have passed the academy and had also became jounins as well. They were the current Hokage herself, Tsunade, MitarashiAnko and Yuuhi Kurenai. These three were highly admired by many young girls and have even become their idols, yet they were majorly convinced to choose a different career path than the life of a shinobi. This is where her story begins.

* * *

Tenten. 

Current Age of fifteen with long chocolate brown hair usually tied up into two buns and hazel coloured eyes. She became an orphan at the age of three when her parents were both declared dead after being missing for six months after an unsuccessful mission.

Yes, her mother too had become a shinobi and her mother's blood probably runs in her too. Being raised up in an orphanage, the people there had never called her by her surname and thus it was never remembered and there was never any record of it. Her parents did, however, leave her a large inheritance before their passing, which she has learned to use wisely.

Tenten left the orphanage at the age of twelve and the Gondaime was kind enough to supply her with her own small apartment with no rental fees after knowing her condition.

Tenten had learned to deal with the solitude all by herself at a young age. She was always bullied at school for her unfortunate condition, making her cry and chasing her off with rude remarks and pushing her around. She would weep for countless days, believing that now one in this world knew how she felt.

By herself…

…All alone in this world

It was not until one afternoon was she proven wrong of her theory.

* * *

A seven-year-old Tenten with her shoulder length hair tied back into two little pigtails ran with tears in her eyes yet again. She was running to her place of comfort. 

Since she had no parents, relatives, or friends to run to in times of need, she had always comforted herself by sitting under the Old Cherry Blossom Tree, where the roots were large and grew high enough to create a nice ditch to sit in. There she would sit, in between the roots that hid her presence from the cruel world, every time she needed comfort.

She smiled a small smile in relief as she drew near the place. After skillfully stepping over the roots to her comfort zone, she paused abruptly when she saw that the spot was already taken.

There sat a girl with short pink hair that matched the same shade as the cherry blossoms around and above her.

She too was crying.

Noticing the new presence, the pink-haired girl looked up to reveal bright emerald orbs. Their eyes met and Tenten blurted out the first thought that had popped into her mind.

"Why are you crying?"

The pink-haired girl roughly wiped her tears away and responded by asking the exact same question when she noticed the pigtail girl's tears also. Tenten replied and the two discussed each other's feelings and got to know each other.

The pink-haired girls' name was Sakura and they had become the best of friends ever since then.

* * *

"Come on Tenten! Or else we'll miss it!" A pink-haired girl rushed her chestnut haired friend. 

"Y-Yeah. C-Coming!" Tenten replied as she hastily shoved on her shoes and dashed out the door to meet Sakura.

"Ok! Let's Go!"

The two began running towards the gates of Konoha. Today the villagers were gathered to welcome home the Konoha ninjas that were returning from a recent ANBU mission. Tenten and Sakura were both great admirers of the Konoha shinobis. The sounds of cheering got louder as the two drew nearer towards the gates. The street was already packed with civilians when the girls reached there.

"They're coming!" someone yelled out and the crowd erupted into louder cheers and threw confetti as the heroes walked through the large gates. The girls pushed their way through the crowd and tried to get tot eh front in order to catch a glimpse at these men. They both gasped in delight when one of the shinobis waved at them. Large smiles grew wider as they admired the ninjas walking down the street and into their home village. Sakura suddenly gasped when she recognized one of them.

"That's Uchiha Itachi!" She exclaimed then squealed excitedly. This caught Tenten's attention and the brunette followed Sakura's gaze towards a man with long raven-black hair tied back in a low ponytail. He was dressed in the ANBU uniform and was the only member of the group who refused to wave back.

"Oo…he's cute." Tenten commented as her gaze followed the said shinobi.

"I know! But he's not as cute as his little brother Uchiha Sasuke-kun." She let out a romantic sigh, which made Tenten roll her eyes. Tenten looked at her friend and saw that her eyes were half-narrowed dreamily in a trance-like state.

"He's going into the academy this year you know." Sakura blurted out suddenly.

"Huh? What academy?" Tenten asked in confusion.

"The shinobi academy of course! He's going to become an ANBU just like his brother Itachi-san! Well, he claims that he'll be better than Itachi-san…those two aren't exactly on good terms with each other though…"

"Oh." Tenten responded in understanding. Sakura sighed again.

"I won't be able to see him as often now…"

"Wait, you are seeing him?" Tenten questioned in disbelief. "How come I've never been informed about this?" She asked her best friend.

"Umm…well…" Sakura blushed and inwardly cursed herself for letting that piece of information slip through her lips. She sighed, she slipped up already, might as well tell the rest. She's sure that she can trust her brunette friend.

"It was supposed to be a secret…seeing that shinobis aren't supposed to show emotions…and…well…it was his idea to be discreet about it…we do have our moments…but…yeah…"

"Really? Shinobis aren't supposed to show emotions?"

"Ah huh…other wise he wouldn't have been accepted into the academy." Sakura sighed yet again.

"Wow. That's harsh." Tenten returned her gaze towards to the ANBU ninjas. The shinobis indeed were waving back towards the crowd, but their faces remained expressionless.

'_What a tough life…' _Tenten thought. _'But it'll have to be a benefit in battles and stuff… to not worry about a loved one's life…but it'll have to be I guess…but…there are only boys! Where are the girls? We can't just let all the men have all the fun! I know!'_

"They're so strong…I want to become a shinobi too!" Tenten exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah, I know—huh? What!" Sakura stared in disbelief at her friend.

"You heard me! I want to become just as strong as those shinobis and fight for my village! Can't let them hog all the fun can we? It looks like a pretty interesting life ne?"

"B-But, But Tenten! It's really dangerous! Especially for a girl!" The pink-haired girl tried to convince her friend to reconsider. "At least ask Tsunade-sama about this!"

"Fine." Tenten obeyed. "I guess I'll have to anyways. I need to ask her how to enroll!" Tenten grinned in excitement, which made Sakura whimper slightly in worry.

* * *

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The girls stood at the door to the Gondaime's office.

"Come in." Came a velvety voice and the girls followed suit. They entered the office and saw the Gondaime standing near the large window with a medical book propped up in one hand.

"Ah Sakura. Good to see my apprentice is doing well." Sakura bowed at the compliment. Tsunade placed the book on the desk and approached the two with a smile. "And who's your friend Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she gazed at the brunette with her hair in two buns.

"This is my friend Tenten, Tsunade-sama." Sakura introduced.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Tsunade-sama!" Tenten gleefully greeted.

Ever since Tenten was little she had read about Tsunade's great achievements as the first Konoha Kunoichi and had ever since admired her as her idol. She has longed to follow in the Great Gondaime's footsteps and thus has decided to enroll for the academy this year, seeing as she is the right age and all.

"Ah Tenten," Tsunade shook Tenten's hand in greeting and smiled at the brunette.

"Now, how may I help you two?" she asked as she leaned back slightly on her desk with a smile.

"Well…Tsunade-sama…you see…" Sakura began.

"I wish to be a kunoichi Tsunade-sama! Just like you did! So, how do I enroll?" Tenten cut in quickly very eagered to get it over and done with.

Tsunade was shocked at her words. Becoming a kunoichi required a lot of responsibilities and requires the girl to put her life on the line. It also requires the girl o do very un-lady-like tasks and are unable to turn back afterwards. Tsunade, being the responsible adult at the moment planned to lecture the energetic and naïve girl before her but reconsidered when she realized how much Tenten's spirit resembled hers when she was her age. She laughed lightly at this.

"Tenten. You are aware what responsibilities is required from a girl entering the academy do you not?" Tsunade asked the brown-haired girl.

"Hai Tsunade-sama. I have every intention of risking everything to become a proud Konoha Kunoichi." Tenten stated determinedly. Tsunade faked a smile at this. She had saw this one coming and had thought ahead.

"If you have done your studying, you should also be aware that in order to enter the academy, you **_parents _**have to sign a life contract and you would also pass a survival exam?" Tsunade emphasized the word 'parents'.

"Hai-Huh?" Tenten stared disbelievingly at the Gondaime at her words.

"P-Parents?" Tsunade nodded. "B-B-But…" the expression on Tenten's face saddened as she recalled her lonely childhood days. Tsunade felt a pang of guilt and pitied the brunette for her unfortunate past.

"W-Why can't it be like a guardian or something instead?" Tsunade sighed and shook her head in disapproval. Tenten wasn't about to give up so easily.

"W-Why can't YOU give me permission Tsunade-sama? Surely if YOU, the Gondaime, gives me permission, then there will be great exceptions!"

"Tenten, do you know what your parents went through in their lives as s shinobi?" Tenten's head droop slightly. The Gondaime's expression saddened to the one of pity for the poor girl.

"You know the fate they'd met and what became of their lives afterwards. I'm sure that they wouldn't have wanted their only daughter to meet the same fate hey did." Tenten understood the meaning behind the Gondaime's words, yet she was still determined to enter the academy. Her mother mother's blood probably runs in her, for her mother too had become a shinobi in her younger days.

"B-But Tsunade-sama—" She was cut off by a knock on the door followed by a masculine, velvety voice.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama." All heads turned towards the door.

* * *

_**TBC... **_

**oo...who is the person? haha...probably guessed already...but anywaiz... **

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing! n.n  
**

I'll try to upload ch 2 tomorrow. But if i can't make it then the next update won't be until next year. It sounds pretty far away doesn't it? but then again, its like, just a bit over a week...hmmz..anywaiz.

hehe..for those who read my other fanfic, 'Forgotten Love' i know that i should be updating that fic but...the next chappie is not written yet and this fic has been bugging me to be uploaded for a while. gomen! i'll try to update as soon as i can once i get back from holidaiz! XD

**Wishing you guyz a Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year once again to my new readers! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne pplz!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)-- 2005'  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Devious Plan

* * *

**Hihi pplz! n.n**

**and I am back for another quick update!  
Thank you to all those lovely reviewers. -hands out x-mas pressies to reviewers-  
Here's chapter two and i apoligize for it is shorter than the last chappie.**

You see, I leave on Saturday evening and i still have to pack. So, yeah...T.T but anywaiz. i'll keep writing in mu Fnanfciton notebook whislt i'm in HK so expect to see, if possibly a few quicker updates once i get back. I'll be updating Forgotten Love first brfore this fic. k anywaiz,

Oh yeah i forgot to say,

**This is my FIRST NejiXTenten fanfic! but its my 3rd Naruto one. so Please excuse the fact that the charcters might be OOC and i'll try my best to keep them in-character as possible!   
**

**Happy reading pplz! Please review at the end if you can! Arigatou in advance! n.n  
**

* * *

Text Narration 

"Text" Normal dialogue

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

(Text) Authors Notes (A/N)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD

* * *

****Not Like The Other Girls-  
Chapter Two- A Devious Plan**

There stood a boy that looked around the same age as Tenten with very distinctive pearly white eyes and long silky dark brown hair tied back neatly in a low ponytail. He was holding what appeared to be like a form filled in with his details.

"Tsunade-sama," He began, ignoring the other two girl's presence, and took a bow in respect, "I am here to hand in my enrolment form for the ninja academy."

Tenten took note on how smooth and matured his tone of voice sounded.

"Ok. Girls, please excuse us for a while."

Both Tenten and Sakura gave a curt nod in acknowledgement then headed towards the door. The boy stood aside to allow the girls to pass through and exit. Sakura passed without a second glance but as Tenten passed the brown-haired boy, she couldn't keep her eyes off his handsome face and how unique his eyes were. He could feel her gaze yet ignored it completely and didn't move a muscle in any kind of response.

The door closed softly with a 'click' behind Tenten.

The two girls stared at each other, then Tenten grinned suddenly and rushed towards the door and pressed her ears against it.

"What ARE you doing?" Sakura whispered.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Tenten replied stating the obvious.

Sakura sighed before heading over and joining her friend in her eavesdropping.

* * *

"Hyuuga Neji. A descendant from the Hyuuga clan I assume?" Tsunade began as she examined the form before her. 

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The boy answered in a very sophisticated manner.

"Following in your father's foot steps as I can see." At the mention of the word 'father' there was a glint of emotion in the young Hyuuga's eyes, but it disappeared immediately before Tsunade could catch it.

"…"

When Tsunade received no response from the boy, she sighed in sympathy and continued.

"He was a great loss to us all, Neji." Neji just nodded in acknowledgement. His face, however, had remained expressionless, void of any emotion. Tsunade smiled at the boy.

"I'm sure you'll become a great shinobi just like your father was." She reassured the boy. Neji gave another bow in thanks for the reassurance.

"Hai Tsunade-sama. It was what my father and mother requested before they had met their unfortunate fate."

Outside, on the other side of the door, Tenten let out a silent gasp and pitied the boy.

_He's just like me…an orphan…' _Sakura caught Tenten's gaze and they both wore the same pitying expression for the poor young Hyuuga.

Tsunade scanned the rest of the form thoroughly, checking if all the spaces were filled in with the correct information, before smiling in satisfaction and pulled out a stamp from a drawer. She stamped the page and it left a red print with the word 'accepted' and then signed her signature to authorize the acceptance.

"Ok. That's it." Hope to see you at the academy's opening ceremony next week." Tsunade smiled at the Hyuuga boy and placed the form on top of a pile with the others. Neji bowed in respect and thanked the Gondaime in a formal manner, just like the other times. He knew that the Gondaime was of a high authority and paid respect to that fact.

Tenten took notes on what a boy had to do in order to enter the academy. Apparently the boys did not have to gain their parents' permissions for it did not require a signature, nor did they have to pass a survival exam to prove themselves worthy. This just made Tenten think how more unfair the system was to the female population.

Because Tenten was so lost and occupied in her thoughts, she did not hear the rest of the ending conversation or the approaching footsteps, so when the door suddenly swung open, she stumbled back a bit in shock but did not fall over. She wore a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as she regained her composure. The Gondaime and the young Hyuuga boy just stared at her. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her behavior as Neji decided to walk past Tenten, but paused in his movement when he was beside her.

"Don't eavesdrop on other people's conversations and mind your own business and not others." Neji spoke in a monotonous voice. His words were so cold and Tenten took some time to allow the words to sink in whist she stared dumbfoundedly at the boy.

After those 'words of advice', Neji continued his way without a second glance and Tenten, seeing what a stuck up egoistic bastard he was, decided to stick out her tongue at his facing back and stuck up her finger as well.

'_Who does he think he is?' _She thought as anger boiled up inside of her. Even though it was she who was doing wrong, he did not have the right to be so teme-like about it. **(1) **She began making faces and continued her immature behavior, assuming that the said Hyuuga boy was oblivious to her actions.

Neji paused suddenly in his step yet again, and tilted his head slightly to the side to glance at her over his shoulder.

Noticing this, Tenten ceased her actions immediately and turned around, looking to one side and scratching her head, pretending that nothing was happening and that she had done nothing.

Sakura just sweat-dropped at her friend's immature and somehow ridiculous behavior, whilst inner-Sakura was laughing hysterically.

"You may come back in girls." Tsunade called out. Tenten scurried into the office before the Hyuuga boy could question her motives and Sakura followed right after. At that spur of moment an idea struck Tenten's mind at how she could enter the academy.

-

Neji smirked as he continued his was towards the elevator and entered inside. He turned around just in time to catch the last glimpse of the brunette entering the Hokage's office. What that girl had just did, he had indeed seen, for he was the possessor of one of the famous bloodlines, the Byakugan. Little did she know that she had caught the Hyuuga prodigy's attention with her little immature 'act'. Usually girls would just glue their eyes to him whenever he walked past and stayed that way until he was out of sight. His cold words had never unfazed their 'fangirl' behaviors; in fact, they would've usually fainted if the Hyuuga had spoken to them directly in the slightest bit. But this girl, he did not manage to catch her name, though she had… intrigued him. The Hyuuga Neji, couldn't help but feel that the least bit attracted towards this girl for her unique personality. He was, what people would say, interested, in this chocolate-haired girl.

Unknowns to the said girl, Tenten, she had made herself a new admirer.

-

Tenten sneezed and rubbed her nose for the sudden reaction. Someone was certainly talking about her behind her back…or thinking about her.

"So Tenten, I'm sure you now understand why I cannot let you enter the academy." Tsunade began after a lecture about the responsibilities required from a respectful Konoha Kunoichi and possible risks and dangers involved.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. I understand perfectly." Tenten answered rather quickly, putting on a fake smile.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. _'Didn't just before I saw the glowing determination in her eyes? Hmm…maybe her fiery spirit isn't as strong as I thought that it would be… Well, at least now I know that that she won't enter the academy.' _

Tsunade glanced at the brunette who had an over-excited grin plastered on her features. Sakura smiled and sighed in relief at the fact that her friend was convinced to change her mind. That was all that she had came to do so now that its accomplished, she saw no more reason to stay and disturb the Gondaime any further.

"If there's nothing else Tsunade-sama, may we leave?" Sakura asked her shishou.**(2)**

Tenten just nodded in agreement and both girls put on their cutest puppy dog eyes at the Gondaime. Tsunade sweat-dropped at this and just simply nodded her head. The two girls bowed in respect and left the office.

As soon as the girls stepped out of the building, Tenten took a deep breath and the grin on her face grew wider as her plan began to fall into place in her mind. Sakura smiled in relief at the fact that Tsunade had changed Tenten's mind for now she could rest assured that her best friend was not putting her life on the line. She, being oblivious to Tenten's devious mind thought that Tenten had taken the deep breath in order to enjoy the fresh air outside of the building. Overall, Sakura was really glad that Tenten was not entering the academy. Her smile grew wider when the brunette grinned up at her, which made Sakura fell happy for her friend to be so unusually cheerful, even though she didn't' manage to get what she was after.  
"Hey Tenten, I'm glad that you took that so well. You sure you're ok?" Sakura asked her friend with a caring smile.

Tenten, who thought that Sakura was referring tot eh issue about her parents earlier on, just grinned and nodded. (Don't you just LOVE misunderstandings? XD)

"Okay. Now I'll need your help in order for my plan to work." Tenten began.

"What plan?" Sakura asked with confusion written across her expression.

"My plan to enter the academy."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, what I need you to do is--"

"Matte! I thought that you were convinced not to attend!"**(3)**

"What? Of course I'm going to attend!"

"But Tsunade-sama did not give you permission! How are you supposed to enroll at all?" Sakura winced when she saw a smirk spreading across Tenten's face.

"And that's where my plan comes in."

* * *

**(1)** teme- usually a suffix used by Naruto and means bastard.  
**(2)** shishou- another name for teacher. Same meaning as 'sensei'.  
**(3)** Matte- short for 'Chotto Matte' means 'wait' or 'wait a minute'.

* * *

_**TBC... **_

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing! n.n**

**I would not be able update until next year for i am going away on holidaiz.  
**

**Wishing you guyz a Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year once again to my new readers! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne pplz!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)-- 2005'**  
_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Getting In

**Hihi pplz! n.n -dodges kunais thrown at me-**

Gomenasai! I am Really Sorry! its been like...a MONTH since my last update. I didn't mean to make you guyz wait so long! Gomen ne my fellow readers! -bows apologetically- -.-;

**anyhu, thank you all for those wonderful reviews! it was something I had looked forward to after my return from my holidai. So, Thanks Peepz! -huggles reviewers-**

anywaiz, as an appology present, i've made this chappie EXTRA LONG! yeah! way longer than the first and second! so...here it is! hehe

**Happy Reading pplz! Please review at the end if you have time! Arigatou in advance!** **n.n**

* * *

Text Narration 

"Text" Normal dialogue

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

'**_Text' _** Inner Sakura

(Text) Authors Notes (A/N)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Naruto belongs to M.Kishimoto-sensei. XD

* * *

**

**Recap: **

"But Tsunade-sama did not give you permission! How are you supposed to enroll at all?" Sakura winced when she saw a smirk spreading across Tenten's face.

"And that's where my plan comes in."

* * *

**Not Like The Other Girls- Chapter Three  
Getting In**

* * *

"What?"

"Sakura-chan! My bestest best friend of a lifetime!" Sakura didn't like the tone Tenten was using, or the wide devious smile plastered across her face. It scared her to imagine what she was up to.

"Oh no! No way am I getting involved!"

"Aww…come on! Please Sakura! I really need your help on this one in order for this to work! Otherwise my ever so genius plan would crumble into nothing but ashes!" Tenten put on her cutest, saddest puppy-dog eyes and clasped her hand together in front of her in a pleading manner.

"No! Absolutely no way am I going to endanger a friend of mine into the life of a shinobi!"

Sakura crossed her arms and looked away to one side. Tenten remained silent but did not move a muscle except beginning to make her bottom lip quiver, making it seem like she was about to shed tears. Sakura glanced over at hr friend and the moment she did, Tenten's watery orbs grew wider.

"Pretty please Sakura…"

Curse her best friend for seeming so helpless with that vulnerable and needing expression on her face. Sakura felt a pang of guilt sweep through her senses. She felt so culpable for not helping her friend achieve the one goal she had so desperately wanted to accomplish.

'_No! Do you want to put the poor girl's life on the line? What kind of a friend out you be if you endangered your BEST friend's life huh?' _Her conscious told her.

' **_This is your chance to help your friend in need! Be a supportive friend and deal with the consequences later! Girl, how can you NOT help your best friend in her time of need?' _**Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Both side provided very good arguments and in both choices meant being a good friend in one way but not the other. Heck, this was bringing a headache to her troubled mind.

"Oh alright…" Sakura mumbled out as she rubbed her temples. Sakura's conscious waved a white flag in defeat whilst Inner Sakura danced around at her victory.

"Yay!" Tenten cheered as her pleading façade disappeared in a blink of an eye. _'I knew that she would submit sooner or later…she's just that kind of a person…hehe…' _Sakura sighed. "Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Right! I need you to help me get an enrolment form from Tsunade-sama's desk." Tenten explained casually as though it was such a simple task. Sakura's eyes widened in shock at what that would mean.

"NANI? You want me to _steal!_" **(1) **

"I wouldn't call it _'stealing'_. More like, 'just retrieving a form' you know?"

"It's one thing that I'm supporting a friend in need but requiring me to STEAL is another!"

Sakura emphasized the word 'steal'. She was outraged even just at the thought of it. Sakura was a 'law abiding citizen'. (A/N: quote from a friend of mine who has NEVER broken the law before. It's amazing really. O.o XD)

"Aww…Please Sakura!" Tenten clasped her hands together and bowed her head in a pleading manner. "You could do it easily! Seeing as you're Tsunade-sama's apprentice and you do enter into her office on a regular basis and all."

"That is not something to take advantage of Tenten! I can't…STEAL! And you know that."

"Yeah well…I mean, you could even call it BORROWING! Yes…borrowing! Coz I'll be giving it back to Tsunade-sama! Just with details filled in and stuff…yeah." Tenten grinned sheepishly and continued to beg for Sakura's help in this.

Sakura sighed. She noticed that she has sighed quite a few times that day and they were mainly caused by Tenten's actions.

* * *

The next day Sakura found her self in her shishou's office, standing before her desk. Tsunade had just walked into the other room to get something that Sakura couldn't quite recall was what. With one glance at the open doorway to the room the Gondaime was currently in, Sakura returned her gaze to the perfectly neat and organized pile of forms before her. It wasn't out of place or anything but it stood out to Sakura like a sore thumb. Sakura stood there, contemplating whether or not she should make the move. She could hear her inner thoughts battling again between good choice and bad choice and it was again, giving her another headache. 

'_**It's easy girl! Just reach out and take a piece from the top of the pile! Take and tell her that you're leaving and be gone in a split second! Nothing to it girl!'**_

'_She wouldn't even notice!'_

'_WTH? O.o? Whose side are you on now?'_ the REAL Sakura's mind asked her conscious.

A loud clatter of porcelain bottles reached Sakura's ears, giving her a sudden jolt in shock.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! –hic-" The Gondaime called out from the other room.

'_What the hell is she doing in there?' _

'_**Go on…do it NOW!'**_

Sakura grabbed the sheet, folded it in half and slipped it into her back pocket in less than a second. She exhaled a breath she was unconsciously holding and blinked a few times, still taking in what she had just done.

'That wasn't so hard…' 

'_**Great! Shannaro! Now make like a banana and SPLIT!'**_

"Err…Tsunade-sama? If there's nothing else I'll be leaving now!" Sakura called across the room.

"Ugh…Matte –hic- Sakura-chan!"

Sakura heard unbalanced footsteps drawing near and began to panic slightly.

"Err…umm…Tsunade-sama, I really have to go now so, umm…ahh…HUH?" Her eyes went wide when she saw her shishou lean on the doorframe with poor co ordination in her stance. She held a white porcelain bottle in one hand with the word 'sake' imprinted on the front. Her cheeks were tainted with a hue of red and pink, showing her intoxicated state. The other hand held a small sipping cup that she swayed gently in an irregular motion. "Tsunade-sama!" Sakura ran to catch the arm of her shishou just in time before she toppled over. "What are you doing?" She asked astonished at her idolized sensei's action.

As if on cue, there came another clash of pots and pans in the other room and out toppled a just as drunk white-haired man. He wore a peculiar forehead protector that had the kanji word of 'oil' imprinted in the centre.

'_The Hell! When did he get here?'_

"Dammit –hic- Tsunade! You took all the –hic- sake!" The white-haired man ran towards Tsunade and attempted to snatch the colorless bottle out of her grasp but she was too quick for him.

"IIE! Jiraiya! This last bottle is MINE!" **(2)**

Tsunade retorted in a slurred voice yet full of possessiveness for 'her precious sake'. With one hand she managed to whack the said man across to the opposite wall and with the other she raised the bottle to her lips and gulped down half of the clear liquid.

Sakura sweatdropped at the 'show' before her and slowly backed away towards the exit. She decided that they needed to be left alone to their 'businesses' and once she was close enough to the door, she dashed right out and locked it behind her to prevent any others seeing the shameful sight. With one last sigh she walked out of the building to meet her friend.

* * *

"Here." Sakura handed the piece of paper to her friend with an exasperated sigh. The scene of her drunken shishou played back in her mind and Sakura couldn't help but feel disgraced a bit. Since when was the Hokage an alcoholic? She wondered. 

Tenten's eyes lit up in great appreciation and she gave Sakura a big hug to show her.

"Thank you-thank you- thank you!" she said in one breath as she 'glomped' her friend in the process. Her action of gratitude couldn't help but make Sakura smile and giggle.

"Ok, Ok. But, I still don't know how you're going to get into the academy seeing as that is an enrolment form for boys."

There was a sudden pause as Tenten stared at Sakura with an isn't-it-obvious look. Sakura realized her words as they replayed in her mind and then it hit her like a hard rock. She stared at her best friend and in total incredulity with eyes widened and nearly popping out of its sockets.

"OMG! Tenten! YOU'RE GOING TO CROSS DRESS NOW!" It came out more as a statement rather than a question.

"I prefer pants over skirts if that's what you're asking." Tenten replied calmly, as though Sakura's reaction made no effect on her whatsoever.

"…!"

Sakura's mouth hung open as she struggled to find the right words to the situation. She looked liked a gapping fish from Tenten's view, whom had just raised an eyebrow at her friend's sudden silence.

Sakura couldn't believe the extent the brown haired girl was going to do just to become a stupid shinobi. She let out another sigh, admitting defeat at the fact that nothing she says is going to change her friend's decision, or anything that she was going to do for that matter. Tenten has gotten this far so there's not point stopping her now. All Sakura could do was silently pray that her friend would not be discovered in the process, because it'll mean quite a bit of trouble if she does. Actually, it would mean a lot of trouble if she does, so she'd better think smart to avoid that kind of situation.

That afternoon the girls went shopping. 'Guy clothes' shopping. Seeing as Tenten had to act like a boy whilst in the academy, they couldn't let her wear the same outfit everyday. Though through their efforts they didn't end up having to get much, seeing as Tenten's wardrobe contained mainly of pants anyways.

Afterwards they walked into the salon to get Tenten's hair cut short to complete the look but just before the blades of the scissors could skim her hair, Tenten protested at the last moment.

"No! Please! It took me so long to get it this LONG and do you know how long it takes me to keep it this silky and smooth? I have to brush it at least five times a day! Just to get rid of the tangles!" Tenten began to babble on about how precious her hair was to her and how time-consuming it was to maintain it. Sakura, whose hair was shoulder length now, decided to encourage her friend on this matter. Sakura used to have long hair that reached her waist but had cut it short for personal reasons that she does not wish to mention about.   
"Tenten, if you cut it all off its like an extra worry lifted off of your shoulders. No more hassles with tangles and maintenance." Sakura spoke through personal experiences.

"No! Absolutely No! I've made my decision!" Tenten crossed her arms and glanced tot eh side in determination.

Sakura just sweat-dropped at her friend's action. _'It was her idea to begin with…she's so stubborn…'_

" Ok…I'm sure that no one would notice a guy…with two hair buns…in the academy…right? They would NEVER think that it's feministic…" Sakura spoke with sarcasm dripping off of her words. Tenten just shrugged and hopped off her stool. She had already had an alternative way to wear her hair in mind.

That evening Tenten filled out the enrolment form with ease, except when she came across the 'name' part. Of course, she couldn't put down her name, so she had to think up of an alternative name.

'…_Ten…Ten…Tenji? No…Tenku? No…Tenraa? No…Tenzuki? No…Tenshi? …Yes! Tenshi! I like that…has a nice ring to it…Tenshi it is! Hehe…err…now for the surname…ahhh…'_

* * *

The next day Tenten headed towards the Hokage's office, eager to get this matter over and done with to lift that worry off of her chest. All she had to do was to convince the Gondaime that she was really a boy. 

Tenten reached the closed door of Tsunade's office. She gulped and felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering about. She's going to need all the luck she can get to pull this one off. With one last deep breath, she knocked on the door as her heartbeat increased in nervousness and anticipation.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" came the same voice she had heard two days ago. Tenten swallowed hard, feeling the lump in her throat growing ten times more as she entered the said room.

-

Tsunade looked up from her work to get a glimpse at her visitor. There before her stood a boy, which didn't surprise her for lately many young lads have been enquiring her to hand in their enrolment forms for the ninja academy this year. Her wore dark green cargos that went two-thirds of the way down and stopped just below his knees. The black sandals complimented his pants and the black sleeveless blouse her wore. A hat sat on top of his head that was also lowered to partially shield his eyes from her view. When the boy remained silent and stationary on his spot, Tsunade decided to begin instead.

"Yes?"

Tenten jumped slightly at this for she had been too pre-occupied in avoiding eye contact with the Gondaime to notice the moment of silence that had crossed between them.

"Erm…Tsunade-sama—" she began in her normal voice but stopped immediately once she heard herself. She cleared her throat quickly and imitated a boy's voice.

"Erm, I mean Tsunade-sama." She took a bow in respect at those words addressing the Hokage. Another long pause followed. Tenten was beginning to break cold sweat as she gripped the thin sheet of paper in increasing anxiety.

'_Kuso! I should've planned ahead! What do I say now?' _**(3) **At that spur of the moment, she remembered the conversation that Hyuuga Neji had with the Hokage. She silently thanked Kami-sama for eavesdropping back then for otherwise, she wouldn't have known what to say next. **(4)**

The boy bowed once again, addressing the Gondaime.

"Tsunade-sama, I am here to hand in my enrolment for the ninja academy."

Tenten tried her best to imitate the young Hyuuga's emotionless tone but found it rather difficult to do so whilst keeping a low toned voice. She continued to have her gaze slightly lowered as she adjusted her cap to further shield her hazel eyes.

"…Well?" Tsunade questioned when the boy made no further actions after he had stated his purpose.

"Huh? Oh! Yes…" the boy swiftly handed the form and awaited for the Hokage's next words.

"Tenshi Hyaaki." Tsunade glanced up to try and get a glimpse of the said boy's face but to no prevail. "I apologize for I am not familiar with your clan, Tenshi-san." Tsunade stated when she got the feeling that something wasn't right.

'_Quick Tenten! Think of something!'_

"Erm…yes, that is understandable, Tsunade-sama…" the boy began as he took another bow in respect. "Err… I have only recently moved her…into Konoha…from the umm…village of the…Hidden waterfall! Yeah…" Tsunade nodded simply in acknowledgment as she returned her focus to the paper before her.

Tenten silently let out a sigh of relief at the fact that the Gondaime fell for it.

"Hmm…aha…"

Tenten watched and fidgeted fretfully when Tsunade scribbled something on the side.

"Would you be residing in the dormitories outside of tutoring days?"

"D-D-Dormitories?"

"Yes. During your training at the academy you would be required to reside in the dormitories provided."

"Sou ka? Oh! Hai, Tsunade-sama." **(5)**

'_Wow…we get our own dormitories? Cool!'_

"Alright."

Tsunade concluded with a smile .the Gondaime further wrote some notes on the side before pulling out a stamp from her top drawer. With a stamp of approval, Tsunade signed her signature to authorize the acceptance.

"Okay. So I'll see you at the Academy's opening ceremony." Tenten glanced up from the floor for the first time to see a smiling Hokage.

"Y-You mean…I'm accepted?" Tenten stuttered slightly in disbelief at the Gondaime's words. She was so shocked that she had forgotten to keep her voice in a low tone. Realizing this she hastily thought of a cover up.

"Erm…I mean, am I accepted into the academy, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Tenshi-san."

Tenten's eyes lit up.

"Domo Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." **(6) **The boy took another bow in respect before leaving the office.

Tenten closed the door to the Gondaime's office behind her and the moment she did, she jumped up into the air to let out all her excitement at her success.

* * *

Sakura sat on the steps that lead up to the Hokage Building, quietly occupying herself with a book when suddenly a boy bursted out through the doors rather vigorously. The said boy hastily looked around before spotting the pink-haired girl and instantly began running towards her. It took Sakura a while before she recognized who the boy was. 

"Well?" Sakura asked, with a slight hint of eagerness in her tone.

"I got in!" Tenten exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"YATTA!" the two jumped up and down in glee at the success of their plan, no, Tenten's plan.

"I'm so happy for you Tenten! You're one step closer to your dream!"

'_Even though it had required me to STEAL and LIE to and from my shishou!' _

'**_Hey girl! What she doesn't know can't hurt her right?' _** Inner Sakura reassured her.

" Oh yeah! Sakura, I have one more tiny itty bitty favor to ask." Sakura's happy smile changed to an expressionless face within n blink of an eye. The way her friend made it sound SMALL means that it was a BIG favor.

"…Yeah?" She asked cautiously.

"Can you take care of my apartment for me? Coz, you see, whilst attending the academy I have to stay in their dormitories."

"Oh! Is that all?" Sakura smiled once again, though this time it represented a silent sign of relief. "Sure! Of course I can. Heh. For a second here I thought that you were going to ask me to join you or something."

"You know, that's not a bad idea…" Tenten mocked playfully.

"No!" Sakura snapped.

"Hehe…Just kidding! Let's see now, the entrance ceremony is on Monday…and today is…?"

"Friday." Sakura answered.

"Really!" Tenten's eyes bulged out. "Oh gawd! I got to start packing!" and with that, Tenten zoomed off with a cloud of dust trailing behind her before Sakura had a chance to say anything. The pink-haired girl laughed to herself at how humoring her friend could be but whilst on that thought Tenten came zooming back just as fast as she had left.

"Oh yeah! And one more thing Sakura-chan," Tenten began as Sakura quirked an eyebrow in question. What more could she be wanting now?

"Can you please make a report that I, Tenten, would be away from Konoha for quite some time to Tsunade-sama? Please? We can't have me vanishing into thin air now can we? Please? Ok! Thanks Sakura! You're the best! Ja!" Again, Tenten zoomed off into the distance just as fast as she had come, before Sakura could get a word out to the girl.

'_That girl is so evil…leaving me no choice…oh wells…hehe.' _

Sakura turned on her heel and walked up the stairs to the Hokage building, ready to attend her next medical lesson with the Gondaime.

* * *

**(1)** Nani? - 'What?'  
**(2)** Iie- 'no'  
**(3)** Kuso – damn or shit. A swear word mainly.  
**(4) **Kami-sama- God  
**(5) **Sou ka? –'Really?' or sometimes 'is that so?' Hai – Yes  
**(6) **Domo Arigatou- Thank you very much

* * *

_**TBC...**_

**and so...tenten has been accpeted into the academy and I think that next chappie shall **** be one where she attends the entrance ceremony and the nerve-racking experiences just on that first day. hehe...wow...thats like..the next chapter's preview...hehe. XP  
**

wowzers...quite a big Jap distionary int his chappie...hehe...i should try to lessen it up a bit...XD anyhu...oh yeah! if you guyz have ANY suggestions about HOW tenten should wear her hair, Please let me know! i'm jsut kinda of brain dead for ideas at the moment...hehe...if all fails..she could just enter with her usual two buns...right? erhm...i dunno though...hmmz...but yeah...>.-

**Please review! and excuse the OOCness of any of the characters. Especially Neji and possibly Tenten. This is my first NejiTenten fic and yeah...hehe...also my gramatical errors too...coz that is my weak point in my writitng...gomen ne. -.-; **

Updates won't be for a while...thats all i can say and gomen in advance! School's about to start...gah...T.T...

**anywaiz,**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne pplz!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**** (01.23.2006)**_**  
**_


End file.
